hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
'73 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car
Description The '73 BMW 3.0 CSL is a racing variation of the BMW 3.0 Saloon (the E9, as it may also be called). The BMW 3.0 CSL was a Euro-spec 3.0 CS with aluminum bodywork to shed some weight for better on-track performance, with the CSL variant about 440 pounds (200 kg) less than the standard 3.0 CS. The 'L' standing for "leicht", German for 'Lightweight'. The Hot Wheels is based off the CSL that won in the European Touring Car Championship (ETCC) and in the from 1975 through until 1979 ETT+CC. A mere 1,265 models of the 3.0 CSL rolled off the assembly line, with this rarity, one can cost upwards of $350,000 (~€305,000) to purchase one. Versions The '73 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car has been released in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2016 card From the back of the 2016 card: Born: 1973 Birthplace: Munich, Germany Designer: BMW Specialty: Here's a legendary racer with a stellar records of track victories. With the "L" in CSL standling for "light," everything about this speed machine is light. Its entire body was constructed with lightness in mind and when you see this bad boy in action, it appears to race at the speed of light! Trivia For the 2016 First Edition release of this casting, the '73 BMW 3.0 CSL was released in the same colours as the BMW CSL that won the 1973 European Touring Car Championship (ETCC), but with a '68' on the doors and bonnet, not the '12' that appeared on the one raced in 1973. Gallery _DSC7105.jpg|'73 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car '73 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car.JPG IMG_0111.JPG _DSC6940.jpg|'73 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car 2016 Toy Fair Hot Wheels BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car_the_Lamley_Group_boxed.jpg 73 BMW 3 CLS Race Car - BMW 5 - 16 Cx.jpg|2016 - 73 BMW 3 CLS Race Car - BMW 5 - 16 Cx 002-0.JPG|'73 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car BMW (2016) '73 BMW 3,0 CSL Race Car package front.png|2016 - 1st colour IMG_0114.JPG '73 BMW 3,0 CSL Race Car package front-0.png|2016 - 2nd colour 73 BMW 3 CLS Race Car - SpeedG 4 - 17 Cx.jpg|73 BMW 3 CLS Race Car - SpeedG 4 - 17 Cx 507.jpg|2017 2017 HW Speed Graphics 04-10 '73 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car '7 Castrol' ZAMAC.jpg '73 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car (DHP29) (1).jpg '73 BMW 3.0 CSL Race Car (DHP29) (2).jpg E1A8EAF1-7723-4135-8AD4-2A04A9006711.jpeg|DWJ95 - 2017 Forza Motorsports 2/5 E05E9C06-826D-4B3E-B51E-D8AE47A095D5.jpeg|DWJ95 - 2017 Replica Entertainment - Forza Motorsports 2/5 D3B1C8A3-2C15-491E-8FB7-3E8DB9C2996E.jpeg|DWJ95 - 2017 Replica Entertainment - Forza Motorsports 2/5 53A2ED24-90CC-4261-91BE-DE81BDE948EA.jpeg|DWJ95 - 2017 Replica Entertainment - Forza Motorsports 2/5 9DA4FF25-F65B-4CBB-91E5-89283E1D20B5.png|DTX60 - 2017 HW Speed Graphics series 4/10; 57/365 06677CAF-6282-4F33-BA5C-822CC5F0E21C.jpeg|DTX60 - 2017 HW Speed Graphics series 4/10; 57/365 7AC83BFD-7C11-4971-94A4-7D74095613A1.jpeg|DTX60 - 2017 HW Speed Graphics series 4/10; 57/365 375FF32B-C099-49D4-988B-6DB7F402884B.jpeg|DTX60 - 2017 HW Speed Graphics series 4/10; 57/365 2526A5A7-287C-4A4D-99DA-498D9D427C6F.jpeg IMG_20200116_101900.jpg|'73 BMW 3.0 CSL w/black flame on hood. Category:BMW Cars Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:New for 2016 Category:Fraser Campbell Designs Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Group 5 Special Production Cars Category:German Cars Category:Euro-Spec Cars Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Le Mans Cars Category:BMW 3 Series Cars Category:Racing Vehicles Category:Special Liveries Category:Toy Fair Hot Wheels Category:Replica Entertainment Category:BMW (100th Anniversary) Series Category:HW Speed Graphics Series Category:Video Games Cars Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:1970s Category:1:64 Category:German Vehicles Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Coupes